The Girl With The Great Personality
by Red-Velvet-Erza
Summary: Lucy is your average 16 year old. Smart, funny and has a great personality. After being compared to her little pageant star sister, Lucy is done being stuck on the sidelines, she wants to be noticed. Her friend decides to help Lucy by changing her into the girl her mother dreams of, back to Lucy's younger self. Follow Lucy throughout her transformation and her love life!


**The Girl with the Great Personality**

Applying butt glue to my sister's backside is, without a question, not the first way I'd choose to spend my weekend doing. However, getting up close and personal is one of the many actions you have to take to be apart of Team Wendy.

Of course, I do feel a small amount of pride watching my sister strut her stuff on stage in a bikini that is _mostly_ appropriate.

Sometimes, I can't believe that Wendy and I are related. I mean, she is all glitz and glam and I am just, _regular._ Even the middle-aged man taking pictures of her gave me a "yeah-right" look when I told him we were sisters. But hey, _he's_ the creepy one here.

Wendy is one of those girls with shiny hair and gorgeous skin. You know the ones that I'm talking about. Well, I'm surrounded by them right now. Even the most self-confident girl can feel even the slightest bit down after spending an entire day with these Beauty Queens.

Wendy was in the spotlight, smiling and batting her eyelashes at the 3 judges while her dark blue hair bounced in the air. Her tanned legs (which I helped to do last night in our hotel room) met with the floor on beat. She twisted and turned to the music blaring throughout the swimsuit competition. It took us forever to get to where Wendy is right now, two spa visits, a salon appointment, lots of sugar and one very tired, stressed out mom. Oh, and me, but I don't really have the spotlight.

The music finally ends and Wendy gives one final curtsy to the three judges before she struts off the stage.

"Wow, she was amazing." the guy next to me says.

"Pedophile creep." I growled at him as he walked away.

Oh yeah, I think I'm missing one very important, key fact.

Wendy is 7 years old.

Yep. _Seven._

* * *

I walked over the the side of the stage and see my mom, Layla Heartfilia suffocating Wendy in a huge bear hug.

"Oh, sweetie! You were incredible! I'm so proud of you!" Mom squealed.

Mom looked a little sweaty, but that was because she was behind the judges, mimicking all of Wendy's moves. I used to join her and do it, but now I prefer to watch from the back. It's already bad enough that I have to wear a TEAM WENDY shirt that has Wendy's latest glamour shot plastered on it. The worst part is that her two eyeballs line up at a very, very unfortunate place on me.

"Good job Wendy!" I smile as I played with my hands.

I was going to give her a hug, but I once gave Wendy a huge hug after one of her performances and one of the bobby pins in her hair got caught on my sleeve. When I pulled away, I brought half of her hair with me. That day I learned a very valuable lesson.

 **Hands off the talent.**

"Thank you Lucy!" Wendy smiled back.

"Oooh! We've got to get you back into your gown for crowning!" Mom squealed as she grabbed Wendy's hand, dragging her off into our room.

"I've got it from here!" she called out to me as I watched them go into the elevator.

I headed off to the hotel lobby and sat down in one of the chairs. I pulled out my phone and started browsing around the internet. Soon I start thinking about back then, a more simpler time. The time before pageants, and the time before Dad left.

My father, Jude had never been very fond of pageants, and when Mom kept wasting money on pageant supplies and entering pageants. Luckily my dad still keeps contact with us, and sends us money too. Even though my mom spends a _lot_ of money, we aren't as rich as we were when Dad was here. With the absence of Dad, my mom found something to fill that void. Pageants.

* * *

I looked at the time and saw that it was crowning time, so I made my way back to the stage.

"There you are!" Natsu waved at me.

I smiled at Natsu. He's been my friend since the day we met at a pageant. I had asked him what his sister's name was, to see if her and Wendy could be friends, but apparently he had came there for his girlfriend, Lisanna, the actually Beauty Queen.

"You cannot leave me alone to die Luce." Natsu whined.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

I chuckled and turned my focus to the stage as he started rambling off about a fight he got in with Gray, his friend.

I watched as Lisanna walked on stage, she had a genuine smile on her face as she crowned the younger girls.

"And your first runner up is... Wendy Heartfilia!" The announcer cheered.

"Another second place." I sighed as I watched Lisanna crown Wendy who was smiling brightly.

"Aw cheer up Luce! She didn't get last!" Natsu grinned.

"Yeah, she didn't." I agreed.

Once they crowned the 1st place winner, Chelia, Wendy skipped off of stage and gave our Mom a hug, Wendy then ran up and gave me a hug too.

"Great job!" Mom squealed.

"You rocked!" Natsu grinned as he gave Wendy a high five.

"Thanks Natsu-san!" Wendy smiled.

"Hey Luce, do you want to go get pizza with the group?" Natsu asked me.

"Sorry I can't, I have to go celebrate with Wendy and Mom." I told him.

"Aw, I'll see you at school then." Natsu frowned.

I watched as Natsu went over to Lisanna and gave her a hug. I waved at Lisanna when she looked over here and she smiled and waved back. I turned back to my family, only to see that my mom and sister had already left.

I sighed and scanned the room for a patch of curly dark blue hair. Once I spotted it, I started jogging to try and catch up.

"Oh Lucille! There you are. We lost you!" Layla told me.

"You didn't lose me, you left me." I frowned.

"Nonsense. You have to keep up with us Lucille." Layla answered.

"No, you need to remember that you have another daughter!" I almost screamed.

"Lucy, you're being stupid. Come on Wendy, we have to get you changed back into your regular clothes." Layla finished with a frown directed towards me.

Layla started pulling Wendy, who was chowing down on a pixy stick out of the room, leaving me in the dust.

 _Maybe if I was a pretty princess then Mom would notice me_

 _Maybe if I wore a bunch of makeup and fake hair Mom wouldn't leave me_

 _Maybe if I was like Wendy, Mom would love me_

I clenched my fist and looked down at the floor, holding back tears. Maybe, just maybe I will be the daughter my mother always wanted.

 _~Beauty is not in the face; beauty is a light in ones heart~_

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Red-Velvet-Erza here with ANOTHER story! I don't really know about this story. I'm kind of shaky about it. PM or leave a review so I can here your opinion. Don't forget to vote on the poll I made for which of my other 3 stories I should focus on and finish first.**

 **In this story, Lisanna is NOT evil! I just wanted you all to keep that in mind. There will be a new character introduced for the evil one.**


End file.
